The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device.
Due to the advantages of small volume, simple structure, self-illumination, high luminance, good picture quality, wide visual angle, low power consumption, and high speed response, organic light-emitting diode display devices receive wide attention and could possibly replace liquid crystals as the next generation of display technology.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional OLED display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the OLED display device includes an array of pixel units 10. Each row of pixel units 10 is connected to a first scan line Gi, a second scan line Gi-1, and an emission control line Ei (i is an integer ranging from 1 to n). Each column of pixel units 10 is connected to a data line (Dj (j is an integer ranging from 1 to m). FIG. 2 shows a currently available pixel driving circuit. Each pixel unit 10 includes the pixel driving circuit and an organic light-emitting diode. The pixel driving circuit includes a first scan end Sc connected to the first scan line Gi, a second scan end Sc-1 connected to the second scan line Gi-1, a data signal end Data connected to the data line Dj, and an emission control end Emit connected to the emission control line Ei. FIG. 3 is a waveform diagram of each control end of the pixel driving circuit of FIG. 2 during operation. As shown in FIG. 3, during operation of the pixel unit 10, the first scan line Gi controls the pixel driving circuit through the first scan end Sc to receive a data voltage from the data line Dj. Then, the emission control line Ei controls the pixel driving circuit to convert the data voltage into a current to thereby activate the organic light-emitting diode to emit.
To permit the emission control lines Ei to output predetermined signals to the pixel units 10, conventional OLED display devices generally include an emission control line driving module 13 to provide emission control signals to the emission control lines Ei. Conventionally, the emission control signal of an emission control line Ei is different from the emission control signals of other emission control lines Ei. Thus, each emission control line Ei needs an independent emission control line driving module 13 to provide the unique emission control signal, which occupies an area of the side frame of the OLED display device. Furthermore, as the area of the OLED display device increases, the number of the emission control line driving modules 13 for driving the respective the emission control lines Ei and the driving power demand of the emission control line driving modules 13 are also increased. This increases the overall area of the emission control line driving modules 13, such that the width of the side frame of the OLED display device increases.